The love issue of the life of Haruhi Fujioka, bride-to-be
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Everyone's settled down with careers, life's going good until a meeting with Mr. Suoh changes her path. Now, having to choose between the Shadow King and The president of the host club she starts a new adventure! Of course, with the other members of the host club, things are bound to get interesting. Inspired by the final episode of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! This is after everyone has graduated from college and they're working so please no flaming. **

**Haruhi POV. **

"How was your day, Haruhi!?" Dad says and hugs me. I hug back then pull away.

"It was good, dad. I can't stay long though, Mr. Suoh somehow contacted me and told me to meet him at the High School for some reason." I say and he ushers me into the living room. It's good to be here where I grew up now that I work for prestigious Law group and with the insistent funds from the Host Club I live in a fancy apartment now.

"Oh I wonder why. It's quite unusual, isn't it?" Dad says and I nod as he pours some tea.

"Yes. I wish I had more time to visit, we barely ever get to speak." I say sadly and take a sip.

"Indeed. Mr. Ootori called actually and said he wanted to have you over for dinner tomorrow night." Dad informs me and I sweatdrop.

"I wonder why, but I guess I'll go." I reply and set my cup down. After an hour of talking I say goodbye and drive over to Ouran Academy. Once I get to Mr. Suoh's office I knock on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Fujioka." He calls from inside and I walk in. "Hello, Haruhi. Why don't you take a seat?" I sit down on the chair and bow my head.

"Hello, Mr. Suoh. Why did you want me to come here?" I say and he stands up and walks over.

"It's very simple really. You remember when Éclair Tonnerre came and nearly stole Tamaki away that one year?" He says. I nod and slightly smile at the memory.

"Hai. But what does that have to do with you calling me here?" I ask.

"The night of the celebration, Kyoya's Father, Mr. Ootori and I had a fine little talk concerning you and our sons." Mr. Suoh continues. I have an awkward feeling about this.

"And?" I urge him to continue.

"When you started in the host club you influenced all of the hosts. I'm sure you know that. But during the talk it became clear that later on we would be rivals. You see, dear Haruhi, that night we decided that when all of you were settled in with careers that we would see which of our sons was better suited to you." He says and looks at me with kind eyes.

"Better suited?" I stammer. He smiles.

"Mr. Ootori and I have noticed your effect on our sons. Kyoya values you and the host club more than his business and Tamaki has always admired you. So we both agree that you would make a fine spouse to each. But, we have settled on letting you spend quality time with each to see who you pick." He finishes and I let my mouth drop.

"Is that why he invited me to dinner tomorrow night!? What if I have someone else?" I say while looking away to hide a blush. I've always liked Tamaki since he's so free-spirited and child-like. And Kyoya's so responsible and caring as well so it will be a hard decision.

"As far as we know, you haven't been seeing anyone and at work you only attend to women." He says and I sweatdrop.

"Alright. But it won't be easy." I say and look at the time. "I better go now. Tonight's the dinner with the host club." He nods and gives me a strong hug.

"Stay safe, Haruhi!" He farewells and after I return it I leave. I can't believe it! They've been planning this behind my back! What is everyone going to think now? Thing's haven't been this way since high school..


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV.**

"Hey, Haruhi!" The twins say and swing their arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, guys!" I say and they lead me into the reserved private dining room. I brace myself for Tamaki's human projectile and sure enough he's soon hugging me tightly.

"Hello, Haruhi, did you miss me!?" He squeals.

"Hello, Tamaki. Yes I did." I reply and Mori pulls me away so Hani can hug me. He's taller now, but I'm still taller than he is. "Hello, Hani, Mori."

"Moshi Moshi, Haru-chan!" Hani greets cutely.

"Konnichiwa." Mori greets. I nod then move on to Kyoya.

"Hello, Kyoya." I say. He nods and pats me on the head.

"Hello, Haruhi." He replies. After we all finally sit down, Tamaki and Hikaru on either side of me. I glance at Kyoya and Tamaki quickly. To think their fathers want me to choose between one or the other is nearly impossible. I can see both as great family men. Then I notice a hand in front of my face.

"What is it, Kaoru?" I ask somewhat surprised.

"Why were you staring at Kyoya and Tono?" He and Hikaru chorus.

"Oh no reason. Just thinking." I reply as the waitress walks up and takes our orders. When she leaves Mori, Hani and Kyoya start up a conversation. I listen silently while thinking about how this will all work out or if they know about it.

"Hey, Haruhi, you alright?" Tamaki asks. I nod.

"Hai. I was just thinking about the meeting I had with your dad earlier." I say then clasp my hand over my mouth quickly. Crap.

"What meeting?" The twins and Tamaki urge.

"U-Uh." I stutter.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya says. His glasses glare, but it seems he's known about it.

"It's really hard to explain." I say.

"No. If I remember correctly, my father said it would be a simple process of choosing between Tamaki and I." He says. I jump up from the table.

"So you did know!" I say accusingly. He nods.

"What does he mean by that." Tamaki asks. His violet blue eyes shining hopefully.

"Suoh-san and Ootori-san decided a long time ago that one of their sons would marry me. I found out that I get to choose who." I reply.

"Nani!" Hikaru and Kaoru whine while sending glares towards the Shadow King and our Former King. Tamaki faints and Kyoya just smirks.

"So that means you're being forced." Hani says sadly. I shake Tamaki and send them a 'sorry' look.

"Not exactly." I reply.

"Just leave him there. If you wake him up it'll be a little more stressful. He's been after you for years." Kyoya says as the tea is set down. He takes a sip of it before looking at me. "I don't know if he'll win or not." Great, he's going to try to win.

"Kyoya, I'm deciding who it will be by merit and how you act." I scold and sigh. Hikaru gets up.

"Excuse me for a moment." He says and leaves. Kaoru nods in apology and goes after him. Great, just great, now Hikaru's upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV. **

After a few silent minutes of sitting and eating quietly. Kaoru comes back dragging Hikaru who has a sad look on his face.

"Do you have any first bets on who I'll pick?" I ask, trying to get the others to talk.

"Kyoya." Kaoru and Mori say.

"Tamaki." Hani and Hikaru say. Wow.

"Guys, I didn't know. So cheer up, okay?" I say a little louder and mess up the twin's hair. They brighten a little.

"What's in it for us, Haruhi?" They ask.

"Well. You can both design the wedding clothes for all of us, Hani can select the food and cake, and Mori can be in charge of decorations." I say. Now they're happy, but now I have to talk to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Okay.. you have to be pulling a joke. My father would never do that.." Tamaki says and I notice he's awake again.

"It is not a joke." Kyoya says curtly. Tamaki looks down, somber for once.

"But my father.. Why wouldn't he tell us sooner." Tamaki says softly and stays in that position.

"My father told me a couple weeks ago after he told me that I would take over the company. So I haven't known all that long. But, I believe I have Ranka on my side. So I have an advantage." Kyoya says.

"Renge still wants to marry you so she's on Tama-chan's side." Hani says. Oh great..

"What's this about?" Arai's voice halts the oncoming squabble. I look up and smile.

"Oh, hey, Arai-kun." I say.

"We're just talking about who Haruhi is going to pick and who's on Kyoya's or Tamaki's side." Kaoru says.

"Who's side are you on?" Hikaru asks. Arai sweatdrops.

"Well.. I.." He starts.

**Please tell me which side Arai should be on. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV. **

"Well?" Hikaru ushers.

"I'd have to say Tamaki's." Arai says while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"I see then. It's because I really didn't get acquainted with you, isn't it." Kyoya says, his glasses glare in mischief.

"Yes." Arai replies. "Sorry, I have to go. But good luck, Haruhi!" He continues and leaves. I sigh.

"I wish you wouldn't scare him like that, Kyoya." I say.

"So? Isn't it my job to win you over first?" He replies and I groan.

"Kyoya, she won't like you if you do that at all! I'm going to make sure she falls in love with me." Tamaki says unexpectedly. I hide a blush and scowl.

"Wait until tomorrow to start whatever plans you created in that theatre mind of yours, Tamaki-senpai." I growl. He retreats to an emo corner to sulk.

"At least we know she won't act too sweet." The twins sigh.

"I can't wait to see who you choose, Haru-chan!" Hani says. I smile and take a sip of tea.

"It will be interesting." I say.

**Tamaki got the winning vote. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for the dinner at the Ootori Estate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

I step back from the mirror to investigate my appearance. Kaoru designed my outfit for tonight being as he is on Kyoya's side. It's a fitted dark blue dress with lace and velvet accents. I have pearl earrings and black pumps to finish it off. I left my hair alone with only a small black barrette in the side.

"I guess I better go so I can be early." I say to myself with a sigh. I walk out to meet the limo Ootori-Sama sent for me.

"Are you ready, Haruhi?" The shadow king asks from inside.

"Hai, Kyoya." I reply and step in.

"I would like you to know that I have no intention of playing fair with Tamaki." Kyoya informs me.

"Trust me you never play fair when you want something, Kyoya." I say.

"Oh, is that so?" He says teasingly.

"Yes." I confirm and we make small talk until we reach the Ootori Estate.

"Welcome, Miss Fujioka. It is a pleasure to have you over for dinner." Yoshio greets while gently kissing both of my cheeks.

"It is a pleasure being here." I say as we walk to the courtyard where dinner is waiting. It is pleasant to eat outside tonight after all.

"Konnichiwa, Haruhi-chan!" Fuyumi says cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa." Kyoya's older brother's say. I nod and Kyoya leads me to a seat. As usual the food is rich and there are many conversations involving business.

"So, how are things going at your office?" Kyoya asks.

"We haven't been very busy lately, but we've got at least four cases we're working on." I reply proudly. Earning nods from most of the Ootori family.

"I must say I am pleased you have come this far." Yoshio says while his glasses glare from the light of a nearby torch. The conversation changes again to the subject of their many Hospitals and stocks. I focus on my dinner until the end of the meal when Kyoya decides to whisk me away.

"Where are you taking me, Kyoya!" I whisper as he leads me deep into the moonlit garden.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" He hints.

"Kyoya, you wouldn't." I say softly and he turns around to face me, leaning closer.

"I would." He assures and kisses me. I freeze for minutes until he breaks it and pats my head.

"Why did you do that." I ask.

"To make sure you knew that I won't play fair, Tamaki." Kyoya says in a slightly louder voice and Tamaki tumbles out of the bushes.

"How did you know I was spying, Kyoya!" He whines.

"I know everything. Correct, Haruhi?" Kyoya says.

"Correct." I assent.

"You shouldn't have kissed her, Kyoya! Gentlemen do not force a kiss like that. So I will not guarantee to play fair either." Tamaki growls.

"Then this just got interesting." Kyoya taunts. I look at the ground. How did I make such an impression that their fathers started this rivalry!?

**I know I know it's short, but I need ideas as to what's going to happen next. Please tell me in the reviews! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

I yawn and slip out of my bed clothes into my professional business suit for the day. Last night was full of drama after Tamaki said he wasn't going to play fair the twins showed up and started an argument. Mori and Hani were the ones who brought me home and broke up the argument. Now I have a feeling there will be more drama than ever.

"I better get to work now." I say to myself after seeing the time and grab my purse and briefcase. Once outside I lock the door and begin to walk towards my car when a silver limo pulls up. This isn't unusual for any of the hosts to send a limo, but this is the Suoh's prized limo.

"Ohayo, Haru-chan. I came to pick you up." Tamaki says, stepping out of the limo and kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Ohayo, Tamaki. Arigato, but I can take my own car." I reply and start to walk away.

"It's no problem, Haruhi. It's a holiday for my family, so I want to spend as much time as I can with you." Tamaki insists. He leads me over to the limo and helps me in gently.

"Look, I didn't know Kyoya would kiss me like that, Tamaki. But I guess you're also doing this to win me over, aren't you?" I assume. He looks me in the eyes and caresses my cheek.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed how much I've tried to win you over, Haruhi. But I already knew he'd do something like that. So you don't need to apologize." He says softly.

"O-oh.. alright." I sigh and look out the window. Now I'm beginning to realize just how dramatic this will be. I should have known Tamaki liked me since he found out I was in fact a girl, it would explain his daddy-daughter acts and etcetera. Kyoya always seemed to raise my debt if I did anything outside the club with anyone else, so it seems he didn't want me to leave, thus saying he's been hiding his feelings.

"What is the matter, Haru-chan? You're staring off into space." Tamaki asks, his violet-blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about work." I reply.

"Alright. I was just checking." Tamaki says, satisfied with my answer. It's silent the rest of the ride.

"We're here, Tamaki-sama." The chauffeur tells us through the window. Tamaki nods as he opens the door and lets us both out.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Tamaki." I say.

"You're welcome, Haru-chan. But I have business here so I'll walk in with you." He states. I cock an eyebrow.

"What business?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see how the staff is treating you and to make clear that I'll be your transportation from now on. And no one else can." Tamaki replies. I start to say something but stop abruptly. This is his way of not playing fair.

"Alright then, Tamaki. Follow me." I sigh and we begin walking up the steps to the building. Why do I feel like we're being watched?

**Alright I need votes on who Haruhi should pick. I've already a tie vote for Tamaki and Kyoya of two each. Please review and Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"Hey, Fujioka-chan!" One of my co-workers, Masa Soto, greets and runs up to us.

"Hi, Soto. What's got you all worked up?" I reply.

"You came in with him, that's what. Who's he?" Soto asks. Tamaki reaches out his hand with a gentle, host smile.

"I am Suoh Tamaki, a friend of Haruhi's." Tamaki introduces himself and they shake hands.

I'm Soto Masa. I work with Fujioka on many cases." Soto says as they finish shaking each other's hands. "It is an honor to meet such a prestigious person, you'll have to tell me how you met. Now, is there anything we can do for you, Suoh-Sama?"

"I can take care of it, Soto. Now please don't make a big deal of it, I've had plenty of trouble already." I say and after bowing hastily drag Tamaki to the main reception office for him to take care of his business.

"Yes?" The clerk acknowledges. After explaining what we were going to do, she handed us a couple papers and took his I.D and fingerprint (Wonder why?).

"Okay, Haruhi. Just sign here." Tamaki says, handing me the pen. I take it and sign my most complicated signature on it. I can't believe he's doing this, but this is a very prestigious law firm and it's not that unusual for the best lawyers to get assaulted by people who they went against in court.

"Alright. Suoh-sama is now officially your transportation." The clerk says and dismisses us after we say 'thank-you'.

"So, this is your method, Tamaki?" A voice like ice says, I recognize it as the shadow king.

"What are you doing here, Kyoya?" I say, turning around with Tamaki to face him.

"It seems you beat me to it. If that explains it enough. Be warned though." Kyoya replies, his glasses glaring in the light.

"Kyoya, I'm at least being civilized about it." Tamaki sighs. Kyoya nods.

"We shall see." Kyoya says and walks off. Urgh, this is not what I thought would happen.

"Now that he's gone. Haruhi, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. If you aren't engaged." Tamaki says and bows, one hand in front of him with his other behind his back.

"You may." I sigh and he smiles as he enters his own fantasies.

"Alright! I'll pick you up with a change of clothes for the date! See you soon, Haru-chan!" He cheers and pecks my cheek very lightly as he almost skips out of the building. He's still Tamaki.

"Are you two dating?" Soto asks pryingly as we walk up to the meeting.

"That's too complicated, Soto." I reply in a harsh whisper. Great, even more drama with Soto involved.

**The votes are in:**

**Kyoya—7 votes**

**Tamaki—9 votes**

**This story probably won't be too long but suggestions and ideas are welcomed! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"Good job today, Haruhi." Yuuki says as we shake hands.

"Arigato, Yuuki. You did well too." I reply and she smiles. We just finished in court and my party won. I like doing court cases for one reason, it helps the day pass quickly.

"Well I better get going to the kids at home now. So I'll see you tomorrow." She says, waving goodbye and driving off. I wave back as the oh-so familiar Suoh Limo pulls up smoothly, The driver gets out and opens the door for me so I can step in.

"Thank you." I say, he nods and shuts the door as Tamaki does his usual hug routine.

"Hi, Haruhi! How was work today?" He asks.

"It was just fine. How was your work?" I reply. He smiles.

"I had a fine day at the Academy. I brought your clothes." Tamaki announces and hands me a white dress bag.

"Let me guess, Hikaru made it for me?" I say and Tamaki nods. I open the bag. Inside is a peach colored blouse with ruffles on the cuffs, white skirt with different colored roses scattered on it, black hose, and violet ballet flats that match Tamaki's eyes.

"I have to say that he was quite on edge about something when he dropped it off. I think it has something to do with Kaoru and his being on Kyouya's side." Tamaki says. I sigh, Hikaru and Kaoru have always been so close in their own world, even when I broke the barrier. Now they're having drama between them.

"You're most likely right, Tamaki." I say softly. It's not long before we reach a fine restaurant that belongs to Hani called 'H-Chan'.

"I booked it with help from Hani. Come on." Tamaki explains and helps me delicately out of the car and into the restaurant. "Suoh and Fujioka, party of two reserved for the private room." He tells the man at the desk who nods and waves a waiter over, who looks like Mori.

"Mori?" Tamaki and I whisper to ourselves. This can only mean one thing, the other hosts are here.

"Please take them to private room C." The man says and the waiter nods, gesturing for us to follow him. When we get there a smaller waiter opens the door for us with a beaming smile that only belongs to Hani.

"Hani?!" I say. He puts a finger to his lips and 'shh's' me. But Tamaki already heard it and is sweatdropping.

"I know you need to change, the women's powder room is just down the hall." Hani whispers in my ear. I nod in thanks as Tamaki and I walk in. There the twins are dressed as waiters.

"Welcome to H-chan." They chorus and bow.

"Okay you two, what is going on?" Tamaki asks.

"We just wanted to spy on you. To see how the date goes." Kaoru replies.

"I'm going to go change so I don't have to hear the argument." I sigh and walk back out to the changing room. I re-do my make-up and change before running into Renge.

"Oh Konnichiwa, Haruhi!" She squeals. I smile awkwardly.

"Hello, Renge. What brings you here?" I ask.

"My dad set me up on a date with Kyouya-kun!" Renge replies dreamily. I sweatdrop.

"That's nice. I hope you have fun but I have to get back to my own date." I say and she nods. I walk out of the room and back into where Tamaki and the twins were left. Surprisingly nothing has been destroyed and Tamaki isn't in his Emo corner growing mushrooms. But Hani is in the room too so he probably threatened them about his restaurant.

"Welcome back, Haru-chan!" Tamaki says and helps me sit down in my seat. I pick up the menu to shield my face.

"Are you ready to order?" Hikaru asks. I know that Tamaki will order for me so I put the menu down and nod to Tamaki.

"I think we'll have two orders of the special seafood course with fancy tuna, and we'll go from there." Tamaki orders and Hikaru jots it down before leaving with the other hosts.

"We should have known they'd do this again." I say. Tamaki nods. I can't believe that this is happening. At least Kyouya's got his hands full with Renge.

**We have two more votes for Kyouya- 9 and one more for Tamaki- 10. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"I think it also has something to do with Kyouya wanting payback on me for dropping in on dinner the other night." Tamaki sighs.

"That would be like him to do this." I comment.

"To what? Spy on your date? Then you have most likely gotten smarter, Tamaki." Kyouya says with a chill. I look over and see him standing with his arms crossed in the doorway with Renge.

"Kyouya-kun, we shouldn't intrude on dates! It's rude!" Renge scolds.

"It's fine, Renge-chan. We just didn't realize you were standing there." I say to try and calm her down. She smiles.

"Well I'm sorry, but he walked off and I followed him here. So come now, Kyouya! We're on a date too." Renge shrills and Kyouya walks off with her, but I catch a glint in his eyes telling Tamaki and I he's not done yet.

"I wonder what he's up to now." Tamaki growls lightly.

"Who knows, he's the Shadow King." I muse and we both chuckle as the food is brought in by the twins. I hope the rest of the night is uneventful, but with the Host Club, it usually is eventful.

**Okay so the votes for Kyouya- 11 and Tamaki- 11. Now it is a tie! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"Did you have a good time, Haruhi?" Tamaki asks. I smile a little, as I thought the twins got into trouble with Tamaki and Hani, during dessert and it ended up a little messy. I could swear I saw Kyouya watching with his usual mysterious smile.

"Yes, but next time we need to make sure that the others are not around, it gets weird." I reply as the limo pulls up.

"Agreed." Kyouya walks up and swiftly takes my hand and pulls me over to him in one quick motion, leaving Tamaki in a short state of shock.

"Kyouya, what are you doing!?" Tamaki asks angrily.

"Taking Haruhi out for a walk. I do have that right you know, Tamaki." Kyouya replies slyly. "Good night." All I can do is send Tamaki an apologetic look as I'm gently drug away.

"Kyouya, why did you have to do that?" I whisper. He chuckles.

"You think I'd let Tamaki have all his way?" He replies. I sigh and shake my head, this is how Kyouya works. I don't say anything until I realize we're outside my apartment and he's holding my hand.

"Um, arigato, Kyouya." I say and try to release my hand from his tight grip to no avail.

"Can't you think of a better way to thank me? Like, this?" He whispers and presses his lips hard against mine. It seems an eternity before I hear footsteps and growls emitting from the suspect, although I cannot get out of Kyouya's grip.

"Leave her be, Kyouya!" The voice yells. It's Tamaki..

**The final tally; Kyouya- 13 1\2 Tamaki- 14. I will post another story for Kyouya x Haruhi soon though, so don't worry. I didn't update because I've been visiting family in Georgia but the updates will speed up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

I pull away from Kyouya in time to see Tamaki and the rest of the club split us apart, Tamaki pulls me close to his chest and glares at Kyouya.

"Guys?" I gasp. Hikaru and Hani are standing in front of Tamaki and I, Kaoru and Mori are in front of Kyouya.

"Well, so you followed us." Kyouya says, amused. He looks only a little hurt about this.

"Yes. You shouldn't do things like that, Kyouya. This isn't a show." Hani growls.

"It is to our families." Kyouya replies. How he is so calm and cool about this, is amazing. He's trying to get Hikaru, Hani and Tamaki angry to his advantage. Tamaki senses this and takes a deep breath.

"To Yoshio, yes. Because he wants money and an heir. To my father, he is interested in having Haruhi as a welcomed member of the Suoh Family." Tamaki says calmly.

"Hold up! This will not settle my feelings for either of you. You can settle this amongst yourselves, Kyouya, Tamaki. I am going inside to think about this." I sigh and step away, walking inside my apartment quickly before comments could be made. Hani and Hikaru, followed by Kaoru walk up to the apartment. I watch them from the window.

"Could we talk with you, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks loudly. I groan and open the door to let them in.

"What is it?" I say.

"Maybe you need help from both sides in choosing." Hikaru informs me. I shrug.

"Maybe, but I like making decisions on my own." I reply. "Would you like some coffee, I also have a few pieces of cake."

"Some cake sounds good!" Hani says. I smile gently and walk into the kitchen. Searching through the refrigerator, I find the strawberry shortcake and bring it out with a couple cups of coffee for the twins. Hani eats the cake slowly for once.

"Now, how do you want to help?" I ask.

"We'll tell you the pros and cons." The twins chorus.

"Alright." I consent.

**I put the new story up so please check it out! Here it is- **

** s/9493998/1/Love-within-the-Shadows**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"So then, what are the pros of each? Kyouya first." I say. Kaoru thinks for a moment then takes a deep breath.

"Kyouya has more security and the heir would most likely grow up well raised and mannered. You would be employed into better Law Firms and establish your own. Also, there would be many more family members." Kaoru lays it out. I nod and look at Hani and Hikaru.

"Alright, so, Tamaki?" I usher Hani and Hikaru.

"Like Kyouya, the heir would be well raised and mannered, in a relaxed, happy atmosphere. The Education would be outstanding and you would also be able to establish or join any Firm you like. As well as visiting in and out of the country more often, even Ranka-chan would be able to stay." Hani says.

"Okay. The cons." I sigh.

"It wouldn't be very relaxed unless Fuyumi is around. Fuyumi makes a mess of your clothes as well. Yoshio Ootori is very strict and your heir would most likely grow up in a dark world." Kaoru informs.

"Tamaki would be a daily issue because he's so sensitive and energetic. His Grandmother may not have complete control over the family anymore but will not accept you easily either, and their dog, Antoinette, wouldn't give you a moments rest if she wanted attention. The heir would grow up a bit spoiled and anxious." Hikaru says.

"Arigatougozaimasu. I will think more about this tomorrow, though." I sigh and we all stand up.

"We understand. And, whomever you pick, we will support you. We are your friends, after all." Hikaru whispers in admittance. I nod and walk with them to the door, letting them out with a few quiet 'good-byes'. Mori is holding Kyouya and Tamaki away from eachother as the two glare menacingly. For once, Tamaki looks serious and I catch a small hint of surprise in Kyouya's eyes at the defiance of the blonde-baka. I really have no idea why they're so serious about it, but, the only way to end it is to pick one of them, and soon. But, who?!


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"Ohayo, Haru-chan!" Tamaki greets me as I walk out of my apartment, ready for work.

"Ohayo, Tamaki." I return with a smile. He gently takes my hand and kisses it.

"Gomenasai for last night, I am afraid I became overly selfish." He apologizes somberly.

"It's alright, Tamaki. I was surprised you stood up so well against Kyouya, I liked that." I whisper and he smiles bashfully.

"Arigato. Now, are you ready?" He asks.

"Hai." I reply, we climb into the limo and drive off. It's relatively silent for the majority of the trip, Tamaki lost in his own thoughts and me in mine own. Last night was hectic, but what Honey and the twins told me makes sense. I need to choose between the well-raised and managed Ootori's, or the more relaxed and calm Suoh's.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whispers. I look at him.

"Yes?" I acknowledge him. He takes a deep breath.

"Who do you think you are going to pick?" He asks. My breath catches for a second before I exhale slowly.

"I.. I am not certain quite yet, Tamaki. I don't have enough, material to work with in choosing who. I know pros and cons of both of you, but I can't decide yet." I reply. He sighs.

"I understand, but, if you do choose Kyouya I will not stop you from doing what you want. I am your friend, and I will respect it." He says.

"Thank you, Tamaki." I gasp and hug him out of relief. He hugs me back and nuzzles my neck gently, making me yelp.

"Sorry, sorry, Haruhi. I've just wanted to do that for a while." He assures nervously. I smile again and realize we're at the firm.

"It's alright, it just surprised me. Thanks for driving me, Tamaki." I say and hop out of the car, waving to him. He waves back and drives off.

"Mind explaining that, Miss Fujioka?" My boss says from behind me, I swerve around and look at him.

"He's just my ride. It's nothing romantic, really, Mister Sawa." I reply. He nods.

"Alright, I believe you." He sighs and we both walk inside. Why was Sawa-san outside? Did Kyouya tell him to do something?, I hope not.. But, apparently, anything is possible with my love issues.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"Miss Fujioka, you have a visitor." The main receptionist tells me over my intercom.

"Send them up, then." I reply and release the button, sighing. I wonder who it is this time. First it was Hani and Mori, then the Twins, so now I have a hunch it's either Tamaki, Kyouya or Arai. There's a knock at the door and I take a deep breath. "Come in."

"Hello, Haruhi." Kyouya greets as he walks into my office.

"Hello, Kyouya. What brings you by today?" I ask.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night's events. I wouldn't want you to become hurt or anxious from it, of course." Kyouya replies. It's plausible.

"Thank you very much, Kyouya. I'm fine, is there anything else?" I assure. He looks at me and walks closer, cornering me.

"I just wanted to know if you had any preferences as to whom you'll choose, to give me a hint." He says slyly.

"I have not gotten to that point yet, Kyouya. I am still thinking and will make a decision when I am ready." I inform him, backing away slowly.

"Is that so? Well, I can always help you in that matter." He purrs and presses his hands against my shoulders, pinning me to the wall.

"Kyouya, plea- I'm cut off once again by his lips on mine. This time I know he'll put up a fight if I try to get out. I don't know how long it was until he finally broke the kiss and I gasped for air.

"I hope that will help you decide. I shall be going now, so I expect you to call me and tell me what you think by the end of the week. Sayonara." Kyouya smirks and pats me on the head before slipping out of the room. I drag myself over to my chair and rest my head on my hands.

"What do I do now? I can't tell either my answer yet. I'm not even to the point of considering for real, honestly." I groan to myself and look at a picture I have on my desk of the hosts and I. That was before I went to college, the day I found out I made it into the university and they threw a celebration for me. Of course, it was rambunctious and as usual things went awry, but I remember Kyouya and Tamaki both the best. How can I differentiate now and choose? They're both very good, but only one is the best.

**I won't update for a couple of weeks, so please review and if you have any ideas I'd be happy to see them. Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Ouran Host Club just this story so please review and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Haruhi POV**

"Is something up, Fujioka-san? Why are you so quiet?" Masa asked. I looked at him as we rode down the elevator at the end of the day.

"I had a lot of visitors today. The last was Ootori, Kyouya." I replied.

"What!? Why?" He gasped. He knows we're friends and all, and about the matter between Tamaki, Kyouya and I. I told him to be safe.

"He wanted to know if I had any preferences about who to choose and said he wanted to know by the end of the week." I said.

"He does seem a little forceful." Masa said thoughtfully as we stepped off the elevator and into the lobby.

"That's Kyouya for you. It's his nature." I commented.

"Well then, I'll see you later, Fujioka." He said and I watched him walk away to his car as an expensive silver car pulled up with dark, tinted windows. One rolled down and I saw Tamaki in the driver's seat.

"Tamaki?!" I gulped. He got out and walked around to me, hugging me tightly.

"Konnichiwa, Haru-chan. I thought I could do something different today." He greeted, opening the door for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me as he went back around and got into the driver's side again.

"I guess I like it. But people will think you're Yakuza." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I guess that's true, but then again, I can always have Casanova clear my case on that." He said as we drove away.

"It's Kasanoda, Tamaki. Please don't call him Casanova after he's already with Mei." I scolded lightly.

"Yes, I know. But some habits are hard to break." He sighed. We pulled off the road just then and I realized we're headed to the Suoh Estate.

"Why are we going to the Estate? Did your Grandmother want to see me?" I asked.

"Ahh, yes. It has been a while, hasn't it? Don't worry, though, she won't be too harsh." Tamaki replied. I sighed to calm my nerves, the last I saw her was at a party three years ago for Tamaki's Graduation. She was still getting used to being nice around people after he got her to accept him and his mother.

"Alright then, Tamaki." I assented.


	16. Chapter 16

**If you thought this was an update I'm really sorry but we really need to spread the news!**

**planet. infowars activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign **

**I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom! **

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but I haven't been able to work on this due to schoolwork, activities and family business. I have a writer's block also, which has also stalled me from ideas. **

**Until I get ideas I can't update this story (Gomenasai!). **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
